El significado de mi sonrisa
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Una carta destinada a ser destruida porque contiene demasiadas verdades que jamás deben salir a la luz.


**¡Hola!  
Este pequeño one-shot se me ocurrió cuando estuve discutiendo con mi hermana sobre España, con lo del nuevo episodio (el 6 creo que es) en el que sale la infancia de Lovino junto a Antonio. Mi hermana decía que Antonio era tonto y yo le decía que no, que él escondía muchas cosas... Y pensé en su sonrisa y de ahí salió esto... No sé como me habrá quedado, espero que bien. En fin, nada más que eso.  
****¡Oh! Se me olvidaba... Cuando leáis el capítulo, vais a ver una serie de nombres. Os lo aclaro ahora para que no os liéis, aunque no hay mucho lío x'D Paulo es Portugal, Aldara es Andorra, Daleninar es Iberia (es un nombre íbero, que lo he buscado) y Almícar es Cartago (es un nombre muy usado entre los hombres cartagineses y significa "rayo"). Es que considero que Paulo, Antonio y Aldara son hijos de Iberia y Cartago, más que nada porque los pueblos que habitaban la península antes de la llegada de Roma y quienes le hicieron frente (no cuento a los griegos porque esos son de Mamá Grecia)**

* * *

**El significado de mi sonrisa**

_Querido Nadie:_

_No sé si sabes quién soy, supongo que no; o al menos, eso espero. Prefiero mantener el anonimato. Aunque sé que, en cuanto comience a hablar, sabrás en seguida quién soy. Pero, por favor, que mi identidad quede como un secreto, ¿de acuerdo? Nuestro pequeño secreto…_

_¿Sabes? No puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar ciertas cosas, algunas de ellas lejanas y, otras, cercanas; tanto, que parece que sucedieron ayer. Pero, aún cuando puedo recordar todas esas cosas, no sé por dónde empezar. No, espera, sí que lo sé… Pero para eso tengo que adentrarme en las profundidades de mi mente, remontarme a los hechos acaecidos hace muchísimo tiempo. Mi niñez… ¿Sabes algo de ella? Fue maravillosa, te lo digo yo, maravillosa hasta que apareció cierta persona._

_Hace muchísimos años vivía con mi padre Cartago, mi madre Iberia y mis hermanos, Paulo y Aldana. Los cinco juntos, en una pequeña casita de adobe y paja en uno de los pueblos del interior. Recuerdo el lago que había al lado de la casita, brillante y azul como el sol, de aguas frías, en el que me bañaba todos los días con Paulo y Aldara; aún cuando nuestra madre no nos dejara por el frío del invierno. Competíamos por ver quién era el mejor de los tres saltando desde el árbol que crecía a su orilla. Un sauce, creo recordar que era. Aldara nos ganaba siempre, debía ser porque era pequeña y menuda, muy ágil. También, porque era la pequeña y la dejábamos ganar._

_Y, si de recordar cosas se trata, también recuerdo el bosque que rodeaba al pueblo. Mi padre, Cartago, nos instruía en el arte de la guerra con espadas de madera que él mismo había construido para nosotros. Decía que era importante el que supiéramos defendernos en el futuro, cuando ellos no estuvieran. _

_Una vez, paseando por el pueblo con nuestra madre, me paré en seco al pasar por una herrería. Tenían expuestas alguna de las armas en un pequeño mercadillo y, hubo una que había llamado mi atención. Era la mejor arma de todas. Grande, con el mango muy largo y dos cuchillas anchas, gruesas y afiladas puestas contrariamente, como si fueran las alas de una de las mariposas que tanto le gustaban a Aldara. Me había enamorado de aquella arma, aunque no supiera muy bien que era el amor, y pregunté a mi madre por el nombre._

_"–Es un hacha, cariño –me dijo maternalmente pasando una de sus manos por mi cabello–. Hay que tener mucha fuerza y destreza para poder blandirla.  
–Yo quiero una –pedí.  
–Tal vez cuando seas más mayor."_

_No podía contradecir esas palabras. Lo más seguro es que no pudiera ni siquiera levantar el hacha. Tenía pinta de ser muy pesada. Asentí y no volví a abrir la boca, más que cuando Paulo se sonrojó cuando una chica le sonrió y yo me burlé. Cuando hubimos llegado a casa, esperé a que llegara padre de cazar y le conté de mi enamoramiento. Le dije que era el mejor arma de todas y que me encantaría aprender a usarla, pero que mamá había dicho que cuando fuera más mayor. Él solo me sonrió y, revolviéndome el pelo, se encerró en una pequeña habitación que tenía solo para él. Yo no sabía que hacía en aquella habitación, tampoco había entrado nunca por miedo a ser reprendido, aunque la curiosidad nos pudiera a los tres. Pero, siempre que salía, lo hacía acompañado de algo de madera que él mismo había hecho. Y, esta ocasión no fue diferente. Salió con un hacha de mi tamaño, pequeña, pero toda de una pieza._

_"–Si quieres un hacha de verdad, será mejor que aprendas a usar esta primero."_

_La primera vez que cogí el hacha de madera, no pude ni levantarla del suelo. Paulo se reía y me señalaba, llamándome tonto por haber elegido un arma tan rara y pesada. Él sabía blandir la falcata a la perfección y, aunque a mí no se me daba mal, no tenía su misma soltura. _

_Recuerdo, también, todos los juegos que hacíamos. Nos escondíamos, jugábamos a intentar pillarnos, inclusive a dar patadas a una piedra con los demás niños del pueblo. En uno de esos juegos, di mi primer beso, igual que Paulo. Eran dos hermanas que vivían en la parte baja del pueblo, cerca del río, y eran muy saladas. Nos divertíamos mucho con ellas aunque no sé cómo acabamos dándonos un beso. Si es que se le pudiera llamar así. Creo que era porque habíamos visto a un hombre y a una mujer hacerlo a escondidas en el bosque y creíamos que era divertido. Sí, creo que esa fue la razón… _

_Un día, le preguntamos a nuestros padres porqué nosotros no creíamos como los demás niños. Las niñas a las que habíamos besado, habían crecido tanto que se habían casado y había tenido más niños, con los que jugábamos ahora. Ellos solo nos sonrieron y fue cuando escuchamos por primera vez la palabra "naciones", descubriendo que nosotros éramos una de ellas. Así que, pese a que nos daba pena ver como todos acababan muriendo, lo superamos e intentamos llevarlo de la mejor manera posible. Sobre todo Paulo y yo, porque Aldara no le gustaba demasiado escuchar eso, prefería vivir en su mundo de colores y seres brillantes._

_Pasaba mucho tiempo con Paulo, era lo normal puesto que ambos éramos mellizos y, aunque él era el mayor y parecíamos el día y la noche, compartíamos muchas de nuestras escapadas y travesuras. Aunque, otras veces, pasábamos el tiempo con la pequeña Aldara, una niña risueña de hermosos ojos azul verdosos y cabello castaño claro. Era una ricura de niña, siempre riendo, siempre feliz. Era difícil que no te contagiara su alegría. Aunque, era bastante más tranquila que yo, en eso se parecía más a Paulo y a papá. Yo había sacado mi hiperactividad, si se le podía llamar así, de mamá. _

_Mamá enseñaba a Aldara a cómo comportarse como una señorita, enseñándole modales y actividades de costura y cocina; aunque, pasado un tiempo, ambas se cansaban y se unían a nosotros en el bosque, en las lecciones de lucha; sobre todo mamá que le daba unas buenas palizas a papá. En esas ocasiones, Paulo y yo nos sentábamos junto a Aldara y observábamos a nuestros padres admirados, mientras que nuestra hermanita jugaba con las flores y las mariposas que descansaban sobre los pétalos del prado._

_Eran tiempos felices, muy felices. Vivíamos humildemente pero para nosotros estaba bien. Sin embargo, tuvo que aparecer él. Estábamos en el pueblo, jugando con nuestras armas de madera cuando mamá vino corriendo y nos obligó a meternos en casa sin salir hasta que ella nos lo dijera. Por lo visto, y por lo escuchado de labios del resto de los habitantes del pueblo, se habían avistado barcos desconocidos cerca de la costa este. No sabíamos que era lo que ocurría ni tampoco las consecuencias que tendrían aquellos barcos, pero fue cuando comenzó el desastre. Poco a poco, los territorios de mamá estaban siendo atacados y, por más que ella ponía todo su empeño en evitarlo, los soldados enemigos eran más fuertes e iban mejor equipados, haciendo que fuera perdiéndolos poco a poco. Nosotros aguardábamos a la llegada de ambos, encerrados en casa. Papá era el primero en llegar y, después, mamá. Y, siempre llegaba cansada. Nos mandaban a la cama y, cuando creían que nos habíamos dormidos, eran cuando empezaba el drama. Papá observaba el cuerpo de nuestra madre con la preocupación impresa en cada rasgo de su rostro, tocaba con cuidado los moratones y limpiaba y curaba las heridas, para después abrazarla y comenzar a maldecir y a gritar el nombre de un extraño al que llamaba Roma, jurando venganza contra él por el daño que le estaba haciendo a su princesa. Muchos eran los gritos que soltaba y que solo eran acallados por las palabras dulces de mamá y sus besos._

_Durante unos años, parecieron poder aguantar. Papá se había unido en la lucha contra Roma hacía un tiempo, cuando ya no aguantó más los daños contra mamá. Pero, el conquistador, el poder del tal Roma era más y más grande. Y fue entonces, cuando mamá no lo aguantó más. Salió muy pronto por la mañana tras despedirse de nosotros con un beso y no volvió hasta la noche, cuando papá ya estaba en casa. Aldara estaba durmiendo en su cama mientras que Paulo y yo espiábamos tras la pequeña puerta, por la rendija, la conversación que tenían nuestros padres._

_"–No me puedo creer que hayas ido a verle, Daleninar.  
–Almícar, por favor… ¿Qué más podía hacer?  
–¡Cualquier cosa menos esta! –exclamó molesto en susurros dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.  
–Almícar, cariño… Quiero que nuestros hijos vivan. No quiero que se vean envueltos en estas guerras, por lo menos no ahora –dijo abrazándole por detrás–. No podría soportarlo –terminó de decir con un hilo de voz, haciendo que la besara en los labios.  
–De acuerdo, pero antes de que se los lleve, tendré unas palabras con él."_

_No nos había gustado nada esa conversación, aún hoy la escuchamos en nuestras cabezas de vez en cuando. Y, aunque éramos pequeños, sabíamos que esa sería la última vez que veríamos a nuestros padres. Por la mañana, temprano, más temprano que de costumbre y antes de que los gallos cantaran, escuchamos a nuestro padre gruñir fuera._

_"–Como les toques, aunque sea solo un pelo, te juro, como que me llamo Almícar representante de Cartago, que desearás no haber nacido. Iré a por ti, volveré de los infiernos solo para hacerte caer y sufrirás la peor de las torturas. De eso, me encargaré yo."_

_Y, desaparecieron. No volvimos a verles jamás. Desperté a Paulo y ambos nos asomamos por la ventana para intentar ver lo que ocurría en el exterior, pero no había nadie, hasta que una cabeza castaña y rizada apareció por ella con una sonrisa. Ambos nos asustamos al principio, retrocediendo, para después alzarnos de valor y apuntarle con nuestras pequeñas armas de madera, escondiendo con nuestros pequeños cuerpos a nuestra hermana Aldara, la cual acababa de despertarse y había empezado a temblar con alguna que otra lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla. Todo esto, no hizo más que arrancar una carcajada del extraño._

_Se presentó como Rómulo, más conocido como Imperio Romano, y nos llevó con él hasta Roma, cogiéndonos en brazos y cruzando el mar en uno de los barcos. Cuando llegamos a la capital, los tres quedamos asombrados por todo lo que nuestros ojos veían. No se parecía a nada de lo que tuviéramos en casa. Nos metió en una enorme mansión y nos dejó en el suelo, al cuidado de dos esclavas. Allí había más niños, niños a los que jamás habíamos visto antes. Demasiados niños. Podíamos calcular que más de quince, y por lo visto, no dejaban de aparecer más y más. _

_Muchas veces le preguntamos por nuestros padres, dónde estaban y si volverían a buscarnos, pero solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Así pasó el tiempo, Roma, que había sido la persona más fuerte de los últimos tiempos, estaba cayendo en un bucle de desgracias y estaba perdiendo todo su esplendor. Poco a poco, nosotros pudimos volver a nuestras casas para encontrarnos con todo lo que habían hecho los romanos y los pueblos "bárbaros" como él los llamaba. Vivimos tiempos tranquilos, no podíamos quejarnos… Hasta que llegaron los árabes y volvimos a estar bajo su yugo. _

_No fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Escondimos a Aldara junto con un grupo de hombres de la resistencia, al norte de la península y, aprovechando un descuido de mi hermano, le dejé a él también allí. Acabe prisionero de los árabes, pero sabía que podía dejar el asunto de echarles en manos de mi hermano Paulo, él era el mayor y confiaba en que volvería a por mí. Pero, el tiempo que pasé entre aquellos hombres, fue horrible. Me torturaban día sí y día también, las ganas de vivir se iban apagando poco a poco y mi sonrisa desapareció por completo. ¿Para qué molestarse en sonreír? Hacía mucho tiempo que mi sonrisa se había marchado completamente, ya no brillaba, era solo un fantasma de lo que una vez fue. Y eso ocurrió cuando vi como nuestros padres se despedían de nosotros desde el muelle, cuando Roma nos llevaba a su casa para pasar una larga estadía. _

_Mientras estuve con Roma, sonreía a mi hermano y a mi hermana, inclusive a Francis, quién resultó ser nuestro vecino del norte, pero no era una sonrisa realmente verdadera… Había una parte oculta y oscura. Una parte que me esforzaba por ocultar pero que, tras la convivencia con los musulmanes, se amplió de tal manera que mis sonrisas ya eran forzadas. Me esforcé porque aquello no se notara y, al parecer, no se notó. Por lo menos, Paulo y Aldara no me dijeron nada._

_Y así pasaron los años, y los reyes. Mi hermano y yo nos habíamos separado y habíamos librado muchas guerras el uno contra el otro. Aldara vivía en mi casa y yo me había aliado alguna que otra vez con Francis, siempre en contra de aquel estúpido de Inglaterra, al que también conocí en la casa de Roma. Había conocido a uno de mis mejores amigos, Prusia, quién junto a Francis, se convirtieron en mis dos soportes._

_Creía que durante todo aquel tiempo, me había olvidado realmente de sonreír pero, hubo algo que me devolvía las ganas de hacerlo sinceramente. Y no fue el ir hasta las Américas, aquel lugar en el que encontré a tantos niños y que llevé a mi casa, aquel lugar en el que realicé verdaderas barbaridades a las gentes que allí vivían… ¿Qué esperaban? Yo ya no tenía corazón… Los árabes habían acabado con el poco que me quedaba. Inclusive, podría decir que había disfrutado… Pero estaría mintiendo. Ya no sentía nada, completamente. Era como un muñeco vacío cuyas acciones estaban siendo controladas por un titiritero, por un marionetista. Algo triste._

_No, no fue tampoco el encontrar amigos, aunque nos traicionáramos a la primera de cambio. El destino fue caprichoso y le puso en mi camino cuando yo tan solo era un niño y vivía con Roma. Se llamaba Lovino y era, irónicamente, el nieto del enemigo de mis padres, el mismo que nos apartó de casa. _

_Lovino era un niño pequeño y caprichoso, tenía un gran complejo de inferioridad con respecto a su hermano Feliciano, su hermano que vivía con Roderich, representante de Austria, con el que yo estaría casado por compartir la misma casa dinástica. Lovino había pertenecido a los territorios de la Corona de Aragón desde unos años antes de que se casaran los reyes católicos. El joven niño había escapado y rondaba por aquellas tierras, por lo que le acogí en mi casa y le cuidé como si fuera mi hermano pequeño. Aldara no lo veía con buenos ojos, así me lo había dicho varias veces. Creo, que tal vez tenía miedo de que la olvidara. Pero eso jamás pasaría, era mi hermana pequeña, al fin y al cabo, sangre de mi sangre. _

_Pero, Lovino, aunque pudiera parecer la peor persona del mundo, solo era un niño falto de amor. Su abuelo, Roma, siempre había preferido a Feliciano antes que a él, los países que fueron a conquistar el territorio original del antiguo Imperio Romano, preferían antes el norte por sus riquezas que el sur. Pero yo, encontraba encantador a ese niño. Su mal carácter no era más que una tapadera, una coraza para protegerse del mundo exterior y que no volvieran a herirlo. Por eso, siempre intentaba por todos los medios que sonriera, que estuviera feliz junto a mí, que me llegara a querer._

_Fue por él, y por nadie más, que comencé a sonreír de nuevo sinceramente. Pero esas sonrisas sinceras solo se las dedicaba a él. A él, que había sido el que había vuelto a hacer latir mi corazón. Y, aunque me recriminé mil veces por haberme enamorado de él, no lo podía evitar. Me esforcé por hacer de su infancia algo agradable, algo que pudiera recordar en el futuro con una sonrisa y que me recordara a mí como una especie de padre o de hermano, no como el hombre malvado que había conquistado sus tierras a la fuerza._

_Sé que resulta irónico, puesto que es así como me ven muchos de los países de Sur y Centro América, pero no fue tampoco mi intención… Es solo que encontré las ganas de vivir en una persona y solo me podía mostrar tal como era con él. Pero no les odiaba y tampoco quería que me vieran de esa manera. _

_Lovino era mi mundo, era mi todo. Mi universo, mis estrellas, mi sol, mi luna, la tierra por la que caminaba y la razón por la que sonreía. Sonreía de verdad. Sé que me repito mucho, pero es la única verdad. Ni por mis hermanos, tras la falta de mis padres, me había esforzado tanto en sonreír. Lovino era la luz de la esperanza, la salvación que había soltado el destino para que me aferrase a él y poder resurgir. _

_El momento más duro, pese a las guerras, a la decadencia de mi Imperio, tal y como le había pasado a Roma, las deudas y la pobreza en mi casa, fue la independencia de Lovino. 1860… Qué año más horrible… Lovino ya no era un niño, era un adolescente y deseaba ser independiente. Jamás entendí sus razones, tampoco se las pedí, solo le sonreí y le di la independencia con la esperanza de que la rechazara. Pero fue en vano._

_Poco tiempo después, Lovino se había unificado con su hermano y juntos habían formado el Reino de Italia, una Italia por fin unificada. Y yo, mientras tanto, me pudría en mi desgracia. Las guerras que se llevaron a continuación, acabaron por cansarme. Estaba cansado de todo y, cuando estalló la Guerra Civil, sentía ganas de morirme. Pero las naciones no morían, al menos, no si su población le seguía recordando y se seguía sintiendo como parte de él. Lovino me llamó varias veces, me insultó, me regañó, pero me hizo sonreír; podía notar su preocupación por la otra línea de teléfono._

_Así los años pasaron y pasaron, salí de la dictadura y comenzamos con la democracia, hasta los días de hoy. Llevaba unos años muy pesado con mis jefes. Y es que les estaba haciendo una petición que resultaba impensable en muchos aspectos para muchos de ellos. Pero yo lo tenía claro. Era una idea que había estado madurando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quería casarme con Lovino, no quería separarme de él ni un momento. Y, finalmente, aprobaron los matrimonios homosexuales. Estaba feliz. Vicent había aprobado esos matrimonios el siglo pasado, según él, con ningún motivo en particular, pero yo sabía que tenía algo que ver con Paulo. Y, yo no quería quedarme atrás._

_Pero, cuando se le dije a Lovino que habían aprobado los matrimonios homosexuales en mi casa, me contestó algo rarísimo:_

_"–Tres comidas al día, con siesta y pasta."_

_No era la respuesta que me esperaba, de hecho la tomé como un no. Pero, debía de haberlo supuesto. A Lovino le gustaban las mujeres. Le gustaba Bélgica, la bella Emma. Así que solo me quedó el sonreír, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros, como si yo no me hubiera declarado de aquella manera tan rara y como si él no me hubiera contestado de esa forma tan extraña. _

_Y aquí estoy. Escribiendo esta estúpida carta que pienso quemar en cuanto termine de escribirla. ¿Por qué? Por nada en especial. Solo necesitaba desahogarme, contárselo a alguien… A alguien como tú, nadie. Y porque no quiero que nadie la lea… ¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedan burlarse a gusto de mí? ¿Para qué sientan lástima por mi persona? No. Prefiero que todos piensen que soy esa persona distraída y alegre que se muestra siempre ante ellos y no la persona melancólica y vacía que en realidad soy. _

_Es mejor que a uno le recuerden por cosas alegres y no tristes, ¿verdad?_

_Sigo pensando que esto no es más que una tontería, pero gracias. Gracias por escuchar mis desgracias y mis secretos. Si pudiera cambiar algo, créeme, cambiaría muchas cosas. Cambiaría el modo en el que traté a mis colonias, ellos no se merecían todo aquel dolor. Cambiaría el modo de hacer las cosas en muchas guerras. Cambiaría el trato con mis hermanos Paulo y Aldara, los cuales eran más cercanos a Inglaterra y a Francia, aunque Aldara pasara más tiempo con Mónaco por miedo a Francis. Cambiaría mis acciones durante el tiempo. Cambiaría la forma en la que nos despedimos de nuestros padres, esa despedida que nunca tuvo lugar… Pero, sobre todo, cambiaría la forma de acercarme a Lovino, ahora que sé que, por mucho que lo intente, jamás será feliz a mi lado. _

_Me voy a despedir ya. Es tarde y, aunque me hubiera gustado poder dormir un poco de siesta siendo domingo, me ha sido imposible. Buenas noches, supongo que mañana te quemaré. _

_Con cariño,_

_Antonio._

Unos ojos verdes oliva releyeron la carta varias veces antes de observar el cuerpo que dormitaba sobre la gran cama del dormitorio. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a observarle. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, una expresión de paz en el rostro y una sonrisa tonta dibujada en los labios. Tenía el cabello ligeramente rizado, del cual, algún mechón caía sobre su mejilla. Parecía un angelito. El dueño de los ojos verdes oliva se sentó en el borde de la cama y bufó.

–Stupido Antonio, forse tu non si può vedere quanto e come ti amo? –murmuró guardándose la carta en el pantalón y tumbándose al lado del español.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y echarse a dormir como tantas veces había hecho de pequeño, se acercó al rostro del mayor y le besó en los labios, rozándolos levemente con los suyos. Hizo una mueca de disconformidad al separarse sabiendo que Antonio jamás sabría lo que había pasado. Se acomodó entre los almohadones y cerró los ojos. Tal vez, así se diera cuenta de cómo eran realmente las cosas.

Lo que él no sabía, era que el español estaba despierto y que había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras del menor. Sonrió y pasó una mano por la cintura de Lovino, acercándole más a su cuerpo y continuando haciéndose el dormido.

Tal vez, no fuera una tontería el escribir en un diario… Pero al menos, Lovino sabía cuál era el verdadero significado tras su sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Creéis que tiene muchos errores?**

**En fin... Dejarme un review, para saber de qué lado estáis, si de el de mi hermana o del mío x'D**

**1 besito muy grande**

**Ciao~~**

**P.D: Bueno, la frase en italiano es bastante sencilla, pero si hay alguien que no la entiende, os dejo aquí la traducción, hecha por mí, que para eso estoy aprendiendo italiano x'D: "Estúpido Antonio, ¿acaso no puedes ver cómo y cuanto te amo?" Pues nada, es eso ^^**


End file.
